The field of the disclosure relates generally to laser inspection and, more specifically, to laser bond inspection device and a method of laser bond inspection.
In certain areas of manufacturing, two components are bonded together to form a bonded structure. Manufacturers of such bonded structures inspect the quality of the bond through various destructive and non-destructive testing. One type of non-destructive testing is laser bond inspection, where a laser is used to pass energy into an overlay to generate a calibrated compression wave that propagates through a structure. The reflection of the calibrated compression wave generates a tensile wave that stresses the bond as the tensile wave propagates back through the structure.